


Vices

by NaruKokitsu



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, drabble pieces, relationship starts, vices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaruKokitsu/pseuds/NaruKokitsu
Summary: Five drabbles featuring Stan and Kyle. Based around vices...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own South Park. These vices aren't based on religion or morals... Well, mine, I guess.
> 
> Vice: immoral or wicked behavior; a weakness of character or behavior; a bad habit.
> 
> It fits. Lol
> 
> Another note, there is no timeline sequence here. Just bouncing about. But not too hard to get. I think. 
> 
> Enjoy

**Smoking - Recklessness**  
  
Randy knew Stan was smoking at sixteen. He wasn't stupid enough to tell him not to as it would only encourage the teen to smoke more. So seeing his son coming in the house at six a.m. from a smoke never surprised him these days.  
  
Walking in the living room again at eight to find Stan with Kyle always did. He would never get use to seeing the boys making out on his couch.  
  
**Drinking - Weakness**  
  
Kyle knew Stan had never _really_ quit drinking. They'd fought plenty of times in less years over the subject with very rare moments of joy. Stan was always insisting he was well in control, while Kyle knew he wasn't.  
  
The day Kyle found five bottles _full_ of whiskey in the garbage was stunning, but not nearly as stunning as the jock set on one knee in their bedroom with roses and a ring to propose.  
  
Of course, he said yes.  
  
**Dating - Jealousy**  
  
Kyle stopped liking Wendy the day he saw Stan kiss her outside school. It was innocent enough, but Kyle just couldn't let go of the idea that Stan still liked her. When asked, instead of saying he was just consoling and being nice, they fought.  
  
Kyle refused to talk to Stan for a week.  
  
It was only after that long that it took Stan to realize why Kyle was upset and made to fix the issue with a cheap bottle of wine, roses and copious amounts of kisses and begging.  
  
**Voyeuristic Tendencies - Envy**  
  
To say Wendy was nice to Kyle would be a downright lie. She watched the Jew many times when he didn't know it and it burned her to end up witnessing some of his and Stan's more intimate moments on pure accident. She hated seeing the pair just together, but to see them in the throes of passion stung worse.  
  
After a while, she could only hope to end up stuck while Stan made a loving mess of the redhead, wishing it was herself in Kyle's place.  
  
**Waiting - Impatience**  
  
Stan was far more patient than Kyle ever could hope to be. Unless he really wanted to be somewhere at a specific time and Kyle wasn't ready. They had five minutes before they had to be at a dinner date and Stan was tapping his foot and scowling in annoyed impatience as the redhead fought with his wild curls to tame them a bit.  
  
When the time went and came, Stan just looked defeated, petulant and tired. Kyle was always sure to make it up to his romantic boyfriend with a special night in a nice hot tub and between cool silky sheets.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! :)


End file.
